deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Koda Motorbat
Koda Motorbat is one of the five T.A.S.K Force Mercenaries. The mechanical mercenary and the space biker who can fix it anything, from space motorcycles to tanks and space cruisers, even stealing from gangs and bandits. He's the partner of Drago Dukes. Origin The Early Days Koda Motorbat was born with his father after his mother died in childbirth. At his young age as a teenager, he and his father worked at their garage and everything went well with business until the ruthless renegade biker gang showed up and beating his father up as they robbed the place and ruined their business. Koda tried to save his dad but he was pushed away while they killed his dad and burned the garage, leaving them to die. But Koda survived as he crawled out from the burning wreckage of his old garage. Then he lives in the abandoned garage at the junkyard, further away from his dad's old garage. Born to be Wild Mercenary At his adult age, Koda runs his own garage called "the Rough Day Mechanic Shop" and lives next to the bar dive where he get some customers. His profession was the mechanic and he can fix anything with a engine. Until then, he saw two members from the renegade biker gang who destroyed his old garage entering the bar dive and Koda followed them after he closed his garage at night. He entered the bar and followed them as he's keeping an eye on them if there's trouble. And then, when his friend is threatened by two bad roadies, he back them off from her and then unintentionally started the bar fight. After a small brawl fight, Koda kicked the two bad roadies out and cleaned up the mess at the bar, all by himself. After he cleaned up, he picked the flyer up from the trash can and found something interesting for his curiosity: a underground galactic motorcycle race with the grand price of 250.000 space credits. But Koda likely wants to know about these renegade biker gangs as he readied his own modified space-motorcycle that he has been working on it for years and heads off to the meeting point of the race. Galactic Road Rage At the meeting place of galactic underground space race, Koda is found himself surrounded by renegade biker gangs and bandits who are really desperate needed for fame and become rich but Koda doesn't want to be filthy rich as he has his own business. Before he starts his first race, Koda must prove himself worthy to the hostess of the tournement as he must be qualified for the races and he did it by fighting back in self-defense with his chain and baseball bat during the qualification race, meaning he realized that tournament has no rules but only a simple drag races. After the qualification race, he competed eight races of each tier, (four tiers actually), throughout from the dark badlands to the occupied territories to toxic wasted beachside city. During the race, he has became famous after he won every race in four tiers, and going straight forward in first place. After he raced and won the final race in the final tier, he was greeted and graduated by the hostess of the tournament and the leader of her own biker gang, the Heartz, and he was invited to her gang at her hideout but Koda likes to work alone but he accepted her invitation. Full Throttle of Rampage At the Heartz' hideout on badlands, Koda was questioned by their leader and he explained to her as he tried to convince her. After a little argument between them and refused to join her gang, he listened to her proposal for his first job. As Koda accepted the job, he must steal the material parts from the hands of bandit biker gang that they stole from her and then he must get it back for her. At the bandit biker gang's hideout, Koda infiltrated the compound and searching the stolen materials until he listened to the conversation between two gang leaders and recognized one voice from the past that he burned his old garage down. But his "revenge" will have to wait and found the stolen materials from the warehouse and then he was compromised. Then suddenly, his Aura promptly appeared surrounds his body and blasted the goons away with his sonic wave from his mouth, echoing throughout the badlands. Amazingly how did he do it is simply unknown to him but he will find out after that as he's going to escape from the bandits in the wild ride of chase. As he escaped the compound, he was pursued by angry bandits as they were about to get it back but Koda fought back in self-defense and survived when he's not been followed. After his first job is completed, he gets rewarded with money and new parts and weapons for his own modified space-motorcycle. Throughout his progress as a mercenary biker, he carried out his jobs of escorts, convoy protections, deliveries to their allied biker gang divisions, and participate the Gang War against the renegade biker gangs. At his last and final job from the Heartz Gang, Koda goes to raid the renegade biker gang's main club headquarters the one who burned his old garage in the past, accompanied with volunteers. During the raid, he fought his way to get the leader of the renegade bike gang and gets his "revenge" for what he did to his dad's garage. However, after he nearly killed the gang leader, Koda was simply take his dad's lucky wrench back and then he snapped his neck just what he did to his father and left the burning clubhouse. After he finished his final job, Koda is free to go and returning back home now their Gang War is over, taking the big reward with him after he was granted the huge money price. But money doesn't matter as he donated to his neighborhood at his closed garage. Life goes on and get lost At the end of his own tail of a wild ride, he visited his old burned garage and lay the flowers on his father's grave then bid farewell to his old birthplace as he left the junkyard valley and see the world what it looks like out there as his wild adventures continues. Until then, he was contacted by the Galactic Alliance and help Drago Dukes, his new roadie partner, as he busting him out of prison. Personality Koda Motorbat is wild wisecracking and crazy redneck roadie. He has no emotional feeling about his rough childhood but only he remembered one of those bad biker gangs that they robbed his old garage. But he has a good heart inside as he's kind and gentle and strong. He also loved to loot and steal from renegade biker gangs. Powers and Abilities Koda Motorbat can fix anything and build anything, from space motorcycles and cars to battle tanks and fighter jets. With his Aura power, Koda can telepathically shout and mimicking with his sonic wave ability to fight and use of the advantage to distract the guards for sneaking around on those renegade biker gangs and bandits. Inspirations * Inspired from Lucasart's Full Throttle, EA Games' Road Rash, and Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Galactic Alliance